Wake Up Call
by Misato
Summary: Angels don't sleep, but sometimes Castiel pretends anyway. Fluffy smut, Dean/Castiel.


Dean trailed his fingers down Castiel's back, right along the line of his spine, and felt him move into the touch like a cat. Angels didn't sleep but sometimes Cas pretended, like he'd come to the conclusion that's what you were supposed to do after sex. It was actually kind of cute, although not under torture would Dean ever admit that out loud. His skin was still flushed and slick with sweat and Dean felt himself getting hard again just looking at him. No one could work an afterglow like Cas.

Dean kissed the small of his back and heard him let out a soft sigh. He smirked as he worked his way up, tracing each ridge with his lips. "Cas?" he said, deciding to play along. "Cas, you up?"

Castiel let out a non-committal grumbling sound that Dean was pretty sure was an imitation of him at his sleep-deprived grouchiest. Dean kissed between his shoulder blades, right in the way that always made him shiver. "I'm sleeping," he said, his lips twitching up.

"Yeah?" Dean said, licking along the nape of his neck.

"Mm-hrm," he mumbled, and this time Dean had to admit that actually did sound just a little bit like him.

"Well, I'm not tired yet." He felt Cas shiver again as he breathed against his ear. "You should wake up and do something about that," he said, trailing his tongue around the edge of his ear.

Castiel let out another breathy little sigh; Dean grinned, scratching his nails down Castiel's back until he moaned. "You don't sound like you're sleeping to me."

"I am. Very sleepy."

Dean kissed the corner of his lips. "Then I'm gonna have to work harder to wake you up, aren't I?"

Castiel moaned again as Dean kissed back down his body, already rocking his hips. He slid one finger inside him and Cas' hand clenched into the pillows. Dean saw his eyes peek open for a second, just a quick glimpse of blue before he closed them again, another smile flitting across his face. Cas was still slick and loose from the last round and Dean slid in a second finger, grinning to himself when Castiel couldn't smother back another blissful sigh. It took a second but Dean found that _spot_ that always turned Cas into a quivering pile of angel goo; that had been an _awesome_ night when Dean figured that one out, Castiel had been convinced Dean had cast a spell on him somehow. Dean felt him shudder when he rubbed now; Cas buried his face in the pillows in a futile effort to smother his moans as he rocked his hips against Dean's hand. "How about it, Cas? You awake now?"

Castiel shook his head, another moan rumbling through him. "Not...not yet," he gasped, his hands clenched so tight in the bedsheets Dean could see white in his knuckles. Dean couldn't help moaning himself, that breathless rasp of Castiel's just turning him inside out. He could make Cas come just like this with no problem but not when Castiel's voice sounded like that. Dean kept working him open until Cas was shaking and moaning with each breath, each roll of his hips a plea. Dean finally moved his hand away and the disappointed groan Cas let out got Dean so hard he had to take a second or this was going to end a lot sooner than either wanted. He angled Cas' hips up and slid inside with one smooth movement; he could _feel_ Cas groaning, that tight heat sheathing him making him see stars. Castiel whispered his name, just _Dean_so low and rough he could barely make it out, and every time he got Cas to say his name like that Dean thought those forty years might almost have been worth it.

Dean laced his fingers with Castiel's as he started to move, Castiel's grip going so tight it hurt. Cas groaned again, already so close Dean could feel him trembling with it. "Open your eyes, Cas." Castiel finally gave up the pretense and looked up at him, just in time for Dean to watch his eyes go wide as his climax shook him. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he came too, whispering Cas' name; in bed was the only time Dean called him _Castiel_, a private little secret between them.

Dean collapsed down to the bed and pulled Cas on top of him; Castiel pressed his face against Dean's shoulder, shivering each time Dean whispered his name. Finally Cas propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Dean, his fingers warm as he stroked them along Dean's jaw. "Next time I'm not going to let _you_sleep," he murmured.

Dean chuckled, running his hands through Cas' sweaty hair. "Cas, trust me, you can wake me up like that any time."

"I will hold you to that," Castiel promised. He curled himself around Dean like he had no intention of ever moving again.

Dean felt Castiel's lips against his neck as he started to drift off. He wondered if Cas intended to keep that promise here and now.

Dean sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it if he was.


End file.
